


With Only Satin Between Us

by fhartz91



Series: Blazers and Lace [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossdressing, Dalton Academy, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Romance, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over Friday night dinner at his house, Kurt comes to realize how much Blaine’s revelation that he wears lingerie beneath his clothes affects him…more so when he gets Blaine alone.</p><p>This is an immediate follow up to the one-shot I wrote for khal-blaine "Blazers and Lace", where Kurt discovers that Blaine wears lingerie underneath his clothes.</p><p>Warning for minor mention of Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Only Satin Between Us

It was pornographic the way Kurt stared at Blaine during dinner.

Blaine was surprised that nobody else noticed. Kurt wasn’t exactly hiding it.

Kurt and Blaine sat beside each other at the Hudson-Hummel dinner table, and Blaine tried his best to keep up with the conversation bouncing around him, but he knew Kurt was side-eying him, felt Kurt’s gaze on his body as surely as if Kurt had reached out a hand and started running it up Blaine’s thigh. There was a definite, palpable heat trail left on his skin every time Kurt glanced his way.

They had spent half an hour in Blaine’s room choosing his lingerie for the evening. Kurt didn’t realize Blaine had so many pieces – camis, panties, garters, stockings, bras, most of them matching sets. How did Blaine wear these under his uniform without anyone noticing? How hadn’t _Kurt_ noticed? Several times Kurt had slipped his hand up the back of Blaine’s blazer or felt up his chest while they were making out, with a white button-down shirt between Kurt’s hand and Blaine’s skin. How had he not felt the straps or the lace? Maybe he had, he just never imagined _this_ was underneath. The thought that he had been oblivious to this secret for so long was actually a bit of a turn on. There it had been, this whole time, beneath Blaine’s clothes, beneath Kurt’s fingertips, and he never knew.

After sorting through the options, they chose another cami and panties in pale blue – a shade so subtle it appeared nearly white. The silky fabric shimmered against Blaine’s tan complexion. Kurt thought about Blaine’s lingerie all through the meal - how the cami washed over Blaine’s torso as he pulled it on, settling against his muscles like a silvery cloud. Kurt had done the gentlemanly thing and turned his back when Blaine slipped on the panties, keeping his back turned while Blaine put on his jeans. Blaine had invited Kurt to have a peek before he covered them up, but Kurt couldn’t.

If Kurt had seen them, they wouldn’t have left for Lima at all.

Picturing what those panties must look like on Blaine’s body – the gentle cradle of fabric covering his cock – stopped Kurt in his tracks every so often, derailing him from even simple tasks like gathering lettuce from his salad onto the tines of his fork or cutting his meat. No one but Blaine seemed to notice when Kurt stared off into space, fork stopped on its way to his mouth, or with his hand hovering above the bowl of dinner rolls, poised to take one.

Kurt had never wanted to get at Blaine so badly. He wasn’t even a hundred percent sure what he would do to him when he got him alone, he just knew that he needed to get to that point.

Dinner was a very long meal for Kurt Hummel.

After dessert was eaten and the plates cleared, Finn left for a date with Rachel, and Kurt’s dad and stepmom invited the boys to go see a movie with them.

Kurt saw a golden opportunity present itself.

“Thanks guys, but I’m _really_ tired…” Kurt managed to drum up a genuine yawn for emphasis, “and Blaine has a big Walt Whitman project he has to work on, so I’m just going to grab some of my CDs and then we’re going to head out. We have a long drive back to Westerville.”

“Yeah, you did look kind of spaced out over dinner,” Carole commented, putting a hand to Kurt’s forehead, checking for a possible fever.

“Well, you drive safe, kiddo,” Burt said, pulling his son in for a hug. “Call us when you get back.”

“Will do, dad,” Kurt said, squeezing his dad tight.

“It was good to see you again, Blaine,” Burt said, acknowledging the other boy with a pat on the arm.

“Thank you for inviting me,” he said, leaning in as Carole gave him a light peck on the cheek.

“Anytime,” Carole said, putting a hand on his shoulder and giving him a fond smile. “You’re always welcome.”

Kurt and Blaine watched Burt and Carole climb into Burt’s truck, chitchatting and laughing, not seeming to notice the way the boys stared, waiting patiently for them to leave. The pickup pulled down the driveway, with Carole waving one last time out the windshield at the boys standing on the porch, before the truck turned on to the road and took off down the street. With the truck’s brake lights barely a speck in the distance, Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand and dragged him back inside the house, locking the door behind them.

“What are you…” Blaine squeaked out as Kurt raced with him up the stairs to his bedroom. Kurt pushed his giggling boyfriend through the door and locked it behind them, too, just in case.

“Kurt…” Blaine started, but that got cut off when Kurt’s mouth found Blaine’s and he kissed him hard.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt breathed against Blaine’s lips as he kissed him again, “is this…is this not okay?”

“It’s _so_ okay,” Blaine replied, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s shoulders and tilting back so Kurt could kiss him deeper. “I just didn’t think you were this anxious to…”

“Are you kidding me?” Kurt laughed, stepping back and looking Blaine up and down. “I haven’t been able to think of anything but you all through dinner.”

“I kind of got that feeling.” Blaine watched Kurt look him over, lower lip pinched between his teeth, brow drawn together, trapped in the midst of a silent debate.

“Can I…can I undress you?” Kurt asked, hands moving to reach for Blaine, getting only as far as hanging in the air, waiting for an okay.

Blaine stared at Kurt, stunned and silent.

“Isn’t that…uh…jumping a few steps?” Blaine asked. “I mean, I thought we agreed to take things slow.”

“I know,” Kurt said, sounding apologetic and maybe a little embarrassed. “But I…I want this. Not to go _all the way_ I mean,” he clarified with a bashful bob of his head. “Just go a little farther. I’m not going to rush you or…”

Blaine cut him off with a kiss, more chaste than the ones before it but no less hot.

Kurt swallowed hard when Blaine let him go.

“Okay,” Blaine said.

“Okay,” Kurt repeated. “Okay. Great.” Then Kurt stood, not rushing into it, taking his time to memorize every move, every sensation, every emotion as it came at him. He raised his hands to the hem of Blaine’s shirt, lifting the article of clothing up slowly, his fingertips brushing the camisole underneath. Blaine raised his arms and Kurt pulled the shirt off, laying it over the back of a chair so as not to wrinkle it. He took a look at Blaine –a good long look, a look that coaxed a small gasp from Kurt’s throat – before he undid the button and zipper to Blaine’s jeans.

Blaine held his breath, not consciously; his body didn’t give him a choice. But as long as he held his breath, time stopped for him, giving him more of it to relish this moment that he had long dreamed of.

Kurt peeled the pants from Blaine’s body, tugging them down Blaine’s legs with his eyes fixed on the satin panties no longer hiding Blaine’s growing erection. Blaine toed off his boat shoes and Kurt helped him step out of his jeans, laying them over the shirt on the chair.

And there Blaine stood - exposed, vulnerable. There was a second when his breath caught and the urge to cover himself up became overwhelming, because this was also a moment he kind of feared. He had admitted to Kurt that wearing the lingerie made him feel beautiful, but what if Kurt didn’t see it that way? What if this became too weird for him? What if he couldn’t accept it?

But then Kurt reached out for him, running his fingertips first over Blaine’s belly, and then sliding them up to his shoulders where thin, lacy straps rested on his skin.

“I have to…I have to be careful,” Kurt said with a shuddering breath. “I don’t want to tear it…”

Blaine was about to mention that the lace on the lingerie was pretty strong, but when Kurt’s gentle fingers started to caress his skin, Blaine stopped thinking.

“I want to feel you against me,” Kurt confessed, fumbling with his own shirt, trying to keep his eyes on Blaine while he worked the buttons through their holes. His fingers tripped, almost tearing off one or two. Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt’s shaky hands make it through them. Kurt pulled the shirt from his jeans until it hung open, exposing his bare chest. He sat down on the foot of his bed, taking Blaine’s hand and bringing his boyfriend with him. Blaine climbed up the mattress as Kurt scooted backward toward the pillows. When they stopped, Kurt didn’t hesitate, grabbing Blaine around the waist and rolling Blaine’s body on top of his.

“Oh, _God_ ,” Kurt moaned, his body reflexively moving up to meet Blaine’s while he wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. “You feel so…so…”

“So…what?” Blaine asked, his voice shaking as his whole body shivered against Kurt’s, the contrast of being scantily clothed while Kurt stayed mostly dressed making him harder than he thought possible – so hard that the satin hugging his hips could barely conceal him.

“So…incredible,” Kurt answered, running the flat of his hands up Blaine’s back and then traveling down his spine with the backs of his fingers. Blaine saw in Kurt’s eyes that he was thinking again, tossing more ideas back and forth in his head. “I…I want to pull my pants down a bit, if you don’t mind, that is.”

“Why don’t you take them off?” Blaine offered, attempting to sound seductive with his voice cracking. “I can…I can pull them down for you.”

Shame colored Kurt’s face and he turned his eyes away.

“I’m not ready for that yet,” Kurt said. “And I know it’s stupid and unfair, seeing how undressed you are. I’m just…”

Blaine put light fingers over Kurt’s mouth.

“It’s alright,” Blaine said with a smile. “Do what makes you comfortable. I promise, I don’t mind.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel cheated.”

“Do I look like I feel cheated?” Blaine asked. He took a hold of Kurt’s hand and pulled it down between them, running it over his erection. “Does it _feel_ like I feel cheated?”

“No, I guess not.” Kurt lifted his hips up to pull his pants down below the swell of his ass. “Just let me know if you want me to stop _oh_ …” His cock rubbed against the satin of Blaine’s panties as his jeans slid down, and he moaned. “God…it’s so soft.”

“You have satin sheets,” Blaine pointed out with a nervous hiccup.

“Yeah, but…” Kurt stumbled over his explanation when Blaine rolled his hips, swallowing a few words and a moan, “I don’t sleep on them naked. Besides, it feels different on you.” Kurt’s jaw dropped when Blaine rolled his hips down and Kurt rolled his hips up at exact same moment. “I don’t know how, it’s just different.”

Kurt let Blaine control the rhythm and he gave himself permission to lie back and feel. Every slide of satin against Kurt’s cock sent tingles spiraling throughout his body. This felt vastly superior to masturbating, way better than his soaped up hand when he jerked off in the shower. Being physical with Blaine like this was sensual, luxurious even. And best of all, Kurt didn’t have to create a fantasy in his head to keep himself aroused. All he had to do was look at Blaine, look at his cut and gorgeous body covered in powdery blue satin and lace.

Kurt always said that fashion had no gender. He had never really factored lingerie into that equation. It was a line he wasn’t interested in crossing. But the allure of it now wasn’t about fashion or even a sexy boy wearing next to nothing. This was a sensory experience of unexpected proportions. But along with the physical, this was about trust and acceptance. This was about knowing one another’s secrets, no longer keeping them hidden – no more fear of rejection.

Kurt felt himself giving in to Blaine’s body. He didn’t want this to be over so quickly, but his orgasm was made up of more than the rutting – it started when they picked out Blaine’s clothes, progressed when Kurt watched him dress, continued when Kurt daydreamed on the drive over, then his fantasies all through dinner, the images dancing into his brain when he least expected them there.

An entire evening wanting and waiting to have Blaine like this, in that sinful lingerie, gliding over his skin, created this swiftly mounting apex.

“We should…we should stop,” Kurt said with a whine at the thought of stopping. “I don’t want to mess you up.”

“It’s…it’s alright,” Blaine stammered. “I want you to. I’m cleanable.” He chuckled. “I promise.”

“Okay, o-- _God_ ,” Kurt moaned, digging his fingers into Blaine’s ass with the silky fabric between them, pushing his hips down, urging him to move faster and faster. “Oh, Blaine…oh...oh God…”

“Kurt…” Blaine choked. Kurt squeezed his ass harder, fingers no longer digging but instead kneading, massaging, palming the smooth fabric with his hands.

“God, I’m cumming…” he murmured a minute too late. “I’m cumming, Blaine…I’m…I’m…”

Kurt spilled hot over his skin with the smooth whisper of satin against his cock, but it wasn’t until he felt Blaine cum on his stomach, until he heard Blaine moan (loudly again) into the open air, that Kurt’s body shuddered. His orgasm moved through his entire body, stretching every muscle taut and then snapping it back into place.

Blaine’s breath against Kurt’s skin as he buried his head into Kurt’s neck, searching for a more complete connection, was the cap to this perfect moment.

Kurt listened to their breathing mingle in the quiet room as Blaine relaxed into him, draped his body over him, and in the warm lull of his afterglow, Kurt started to laugh.

“What?” Blaine asked, peeking up and catching the shine in Kurt’s eyes that appeared when he found something funny…or mildly uncomfortable.

“When did this become a thing for me?” Kurt asked, fingering the lace of Blaine’s camisole. He laughed some more to dispel his own embarrassment.

“Do you think…” Blaine looked down at the fingertips tracing the trim at his collar, “that this is something _you_ might want to try? Wearing lingerie?”

Kurt thought quietly, worrying the lace.

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I don’t think I’d be comfortable. It wouldn’t mean the same to me as it does to you.”

“Fair enough,” Blaine said, kissing Kurt’s fingers when they traveled up to his shoulder. “I know it’s not for everyone.”

“But I like _you_ wearing it,” Kurt rushed to amend. “I enjoy touching you in it.”

“Good,” Blaine said with a sly quirk of his lips, “because, I like you touching me.” Blaine looped his arms around Kurt’s neck and kissed him, content to lie in Kurt’s bed and kiss him all night long…except he couldn’t, because in a little over an hour Kurt’s dad and stepmom would come home and he’d rather they not catch him in his lingerie. “So, should we get dressed and head back to Dalton?”

“In a second,” Kurt decided. “I kind of like this - lying in bed beside you…looking at you…not having anything between us.”

“But, we’re still wearing…”

“I mean secrets. I like having no secrets between us.” Kurt raised an eyebrow. “Do you have any others I should know?”

“No,” Blaine said, smiling into the kiss he placed on Kurt’s lips. “I promise I don’t.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
